


Useful Lessons

by BurRachie



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurRachie/pseuds/BurRachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Karma knew Bitch-sensei's lessions could be of use at some point. He wanted to make up an excuse to get close to Nagisa more. He gave it a lot of thought, and one idea seem to interest him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useful Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> So I figured, after the thing in the manga that Nagisa did to Kayano (for those who have read the manga, please don't spoil the anime viewers), I decided to make a little scene that focuses more on Bitch-sensei's classes (honestly I don't think they're supposed to be called classes anymore haha) 
> 
>  
> 
> And Karma seems to like a certain part of the lesson when Bitch-sensei taught them how to French Kiss.
> 
> Hohoho.
> 
> I'm sorry if this is too short and crappy orz I was half-asleep while typing this.

* * *

 

Whenever Karma feels like shit, he would ditch classes and go around the mountains for a while. For him, those lessons are just a waste of time and he would've preferred playing video games, so he hides his studious side well.

 

But the reason why he stayed in school isn't just because of the assassination project. Of course, the end of his suspension was greeted by an unexpected notice that he could finally be able to kill a teacher and it's more fun because Koro-sensei isn't a normal teacher at all. All his efforts were dodged, avoided, escaped but he managed to scratch the octopus. It's annoying but it's good challenge at the same time.

 

But a certain bluenette convinced him (somehow) to have more than one reason to stay in Class E. Without the need to mention the grades, the attitude, the laziness, not even his bloodlust.

 

"Okay, everyone. I'll be going to Italy for a while to buy some gelato because I finally got my paycheck, so Irina-sensei will take over for now for today's English." Koro-sensei said as he started to walk out of the room, and suddenly burst out in Mach 20 speed. He didn't give time for the students to complain or have a say about his short leave.  

 

Everyone in Class E looked at Irina-sensei, or as commonly known as Bitch-sensei, cleared her throat suddenly and said, "Listen everyone. Today won't be a mere English lecture but an assassination tip giving session from a pro such as myself."

 

"Nah, we'd rather have Karasuma-sensei give us some valuable tips." Maehara admitted bluntly which hit Bitch-sensei right on the spot.

 

"B-But my lesson is helpful this time, I promise!" Bitch-sensei tried to assure them, because most of the assassination tips she has given are all about intense intimacy, flirting (which was useful for the boys...kinda) and dressing up for a date (for an assassination, sure). 

 

"Okay, but it better be useful, Bitch-sensei." Isogai said, shaking his head in defeat. What a man among men, indeed.

 

Just like usual, Bitch-sensei was talking about sensual advances and she seems to be encouraging the boys more to take the "first move" and Karma sighed because how the hell is this lesson going to be useful. It's not like most of the assassinations need sex appeal or anything.

 

"Okay, everyone, I'm going to select four pairs and we'll be outside and let's see if you could master french kissing. The more "hits", the higher the grade!" Bitch-sensei declared and looked over at the students, who are nervously looking at her in both anticipation and anxiety.

 

"First pair, Sugino and Kanzaki. Come with me outside." She said and the two people mentioned reluctantly stood up to join her outside the room. It took a while and the three entered again, Kanzaki's face a little redder than usual and also Sugino didn't really walk properly to his seat.

 

"You two get a B-. Sugino, you lacked control and you should dominate your partner more. And Kanzaki, you should be able to work with him, so it'll be more passionate." Bitch-sensei gave advice and looked at the students again, as if anticipating for any reaction or just picking another pair.

 

"Next pair, Hayami and Chiba."

 

"EH?!" Hayami stood up quite abruptly, her face really red and her arms are trembling. "B-Bitch-sensei, you mustn't--"

 

"Before I forget to mention, this is an idea by that octopus so if you're mentioned, let's just consider it as...um, he just considers you a good pair." Bitch-sensei explained and guided the two outside.

 

It took 2...no, 3 minutes for them to come back inside. Karma did keep track of the time because he just wants to ditch classes if chances allow him to. His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and revealed Hayami flushed red and Chiba blushing but you can't see his face whether he's really embarrassed or not. So much for an adult game character.

 

"Hayami and Chiba, you guys get B+. Hayami, you're pretty submissive, good job." Bitch-sensei said and smiled.

 

"N-N-NO I'M NOT!" Hayami yelled really loud and she sat back on her seat quietly.

 

"Next pair, Isogai and Maehara."

 

"WHAT THE FUCK-" 

 

"WHAT-"

 

Isogai and Maehara stood up from their seats, clearly surprised and a lil mad about it. Karma just stared at them since they are the two guys who are never seen without each other so this was already expected. Childhood friends mostly end up dating if the bond is strong, Karma thought. 

 

"According to that octopus, you guys are childhood friends and it would be "good" if you would make action. I don't know about him but it's worth a shot, I guess." Bitch-sensei smirked evilly and she let the two outside. She definitely loves the pair.

 

When they came back, Isogai looks exhausted and about to collapse anytime, but Maehara looks proud for some reason and as they go back to their seats, not a word has come out of their mouths, despite the difference of expressions. At all. Bitch-sensei cleared her throat to wave away the awkwardness.

 

"Anyways, if you have noticed from Maehara's face then you know the entire story. The both of you get an A-. Very impressive domination you got there, Maehara." Bitch-sensei chuckled. 

 

 "No prob, Bitch-sensei. Anything for my Isogai." Maehara smirked at Isogai, who had his back turned but the poor guy's really flustered than Hayami.

 

"Then, who's the last pair, Bitch-sensei?" Kayano asked, giggling a bit to see who'll be kissing the living daylight out the other next.

 

"And, yeah, this was been highly requested by that octopus too so, Karma and Nagisa." Bitch-sensei said with another smirk, which is bigger than before and Nakamura stood up, took a deep breath (dramatically)

 

And cheered,

 

"I SHIP IT." She yelled and the girls agreed whole-heartedly.

 

"BUT SENSEI!" Nagisa called out. "W-WHY?!"

 

"It was highly requested. No more, no less." Bitch-sensei gave him a smug face. "It's okay, Nagisa, you can be the girl to the act."

 

"Girl? Act? What are you talking about, sensei? For the last time I'm a bo--"

 

"Let's go, Nagisa-kun. We don't want to keep Bitch-sensei waiting now, do we?"  Karma stood up from his seat. It was really interesting and he'd lost touch with Nagisa for a while so this will be a good excuse for him to have some time with the young bluenette.

 

"F-Fine." Nagisa scoffed. "F-For the grades."

 

They went outside and Bitch-sensei looked at them expectantly. "Ohh." She began saying, scrutinizing the two. "You two look good together. That octopus sure has good tastes. Okay, Karma, go hit Nagisa with the best french kiss you've got. I'm sure you won't be the only one enjoying it."

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Karma looked at Nagisa, who was nervously looking back at Karma. Maybe the guy's just afraid. And it's clear that it should be his first kiss. He leaned forward towards Nagisa and their lips met.

 

Karma forcefully entered his tongue since Nagisa let down his guard and one of his arms are wrapped around the smaller man's waist and the other just at his nape. He's totally enjoying this.

 

_1 hit...2 hit...3 hit...4 hit.._

 

Karma's taking advantage and swirled his tongue more, licking Nagisa's tongue, deepening the kiss. He took a few moments to nibble on the top of Nagisa's lips, which earned Karma a moan from the bluenette and he continued. Doing the same routine all over again made him bored so his lips traveled down to Nagisa's neck and kissed it.

 

"Ah..Karma-kun, that's not--ah!" Nagisa tried to push him away but Karma didn't budge. Nagisa's not putting up a fight, the dude's just too embarrassed doing it with a teach in front of him watching intently.

 

Karma was tempted to leave a bite but he didn't want to dirty Nagisa. If he did, the boys would tease him with it. A whole lot. Even the girls would use it for blackmail material. So Nagisa should be Karma's and Karma's alone.

 

He began to caress Nagisa's nape and Nagisa trembled at the gentle touch. But he didn't want to trouble the guy any further. He lets go and faced Bitch-sensei, who was just about to bring out her camera. "Bitch-sensei." He warned.

 

"Ah, I-I didn't take any pictures or anything! I promise!" Bitch-sensei said.

 

"Fine. So that's it." Karma said. "I spiced things up and I don't want Nagisa to be really troubled so I stopped halfway, otherwise I couldn't stop myself." He admitted slowly, to which Nagisa widened his eyes at Karma's confession.

 

"Ah, yes, that is true. Your self control is quite remarkable, Karma. The both of you get an A+. You guys are so hot, honestly." Bitch-sensei laughed and opened the door and the three of them entered quietly.

 

Nakamura, Kayano and the rest of the girls looked at the pair with smug faces, as if they'll barrage them with questions later on. But Karma and Nagisa didn't say a word until they sat down.

 

"So," Bitch-sensei began. "These two exceeded my expectations. Especially Karma. So these guys managed to impress me so they deserve an A+. You guys are good at this so far, wow." 

 

"Heh," Maehara whistled, also impressed. He looked at the back, to look at Karma and said. "Hey, Karma. Teach me some stuff that you did to Nagisa. I'll exchange mine too~!"

 

'Shut up, Maehara!" Nagisa and Isogai said and they were finally in agreement to something they only have. 

 

Karma chuckled. "Sure thing, Maehara. I'll be sure your guy will squeal out in pleasure after my lectures."

 

"Same here with yours." Maehara replied.

 

Karma smiled and leaned back to his chair, rocking it again as Bitch-sensei carried on with her lectures. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.

 

 

 

 


End file.
